The present invention relates to a portable data system comprising a rigid case which includes a lid and a bottom plate on which there is carried a PC-computer with keyboard and also a thin liquid-crystal presentation screen which can be raised and lowered in relation to the computer and which when in its lowered position forms substantially part of the upper surface of the computer, and further comprising a voltage source for powering the computer screen.
Such "brief-case size" computers have been found a useful instrument for use in aircraft, hotel rooms, etc., but have the serious drawback that the information or data inserted into the computer memory can only be made available on the presentation screen, even though there are many instances where it is important to record the data required on paper.
This problem has been solved hitherto, by using a separate printer for recording data on paper print-out sheets or webs. Such portable, or transportable, systems are awkward to use, however, since the printer is separate from the computer and needs to be connected to the computer with the aid of separate cables, and, furthermore, must be arranged in a separate protective case which is capable of withstanding knocks and bangs and other external influences. Thus when travelling by air for example, the user is required to transport, or carry, two separate units in addition to his/her normal baggage. Endeavors have been made to incorporate the printer in the computer case, with the printer mounted on the bottom part of the case, alongside the computer. As a result, the protective case has become too large and exceeds the permitted size of cabin luggage.